1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, more specifically to a socket which is able to prevent plugs from detachment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional sockets are usually designed to hook on or connect with a plug to prevent the plug from detaching. For example, the sockets disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,593,313 and 7,850,478 have buckle elements formed by bent wires, and the buckle elements pivot to hook on the plug.
However, the previous sockets position the plug weakly. If the plug is pulled out more heavily, the plug may be detached accidentally easily.